


scrapped poems from the past will only pull you down

by Fallax_2019 (Fallax_and_Fulcrum)



Series: end roll poetry [2]
Category: End Roll (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Poetry, Pre-Canon, but it's bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 14:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallax_and_Fulcrum/pseuds/Fallax_2019
Summary: Everything I scrapped. Either because it's shit, or I don't like it, or it doesn't fit with the plot.
Series: end roll poetry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535825
Kudos: 1





	1. THE CHILD

The child’s sandy hair  
masks his face of despiair.  
Not again,  
saw his  
father figure,  
and prepare for the onslaught.  
The boy isn’t an orphan,  
but an estranger  
to his  
“family.”


	2. A "KINDNESS"

"Well,    
hey there!    
You look like a good boy,    
don’t you?  
You should be  
real good   
for me"

The child ignored him.

That wasn’t a good thing.

His hands;    
his eyes:    
like the men who visit  
mother. 

"Don’t be like that   
I’ll give it you."


End file.
